cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle
The Mammoth Armed Reclamation Vehicle (MARV) was an ultra-heavy tank/Tiberium-processor hybrid designed by GDI Zone Operations Command (ZOCOM) during the Third Tiberium War. The Mammoth Mk. III-based design was used to support ZOCOM's Tiberium-abatement operations in red zones which were traditionally vulnerable to Nod and separatist mutant attacks. The MARV was extremely powerful and versatile, and it was capable of defeating any other ground unit in an one-on-one battle. It somewhat filled the role of the old Mammoth Mk. II as the ultra heavy assault unit in the GDI arsenal. Like the Nod Redeemer and the Scrin Eradicator Hexapod, the MARV must be built from its own specialized construction building - the Reclamator Hub - and commanders were only authorized to deploy one MARV at a time to the battlefield. Background The MARV had integrated Tiberium harvesting and processing facilities. While this removed the need for a traditional Tiberium refinery, it was not as efficient in converting the collected Tiberium into resources. The MARV has immense firepower and can annihilate most units with ease. Its infantry bunkers also made it extremely versatile as a Commander could turn it into an efficent AA unit by putting 4 rocket squads in the MARV, or making it self-repair extremely quickly using 4 engineers. The MARV three-barreled cannon did incredible damage and was even effective against infantry to an extent, due to its huge splash damage. However the MARV did also have some weaknesses. While it was resistant enough to survive even a nuclear missile, even if it was loaded with 4 rocket squads, groups of Vertigos could wear it down and destroy it if the MARV lacked support. It was also vulnerable to artillery, especially Juggernauts, because it did have limited range. Versus multiple third tier base defenses (Obelisk of Light, Sonic emitters, and Storm Columns), MARVs would quickly be destroyed. Finally, it was extremely expensive and time-consuming to produce and only available very late in the battle, although if used correctly, the vehicle was worth many times its cost. The MARV is also very vulnerable to EMP attacks. An EMP strike from an Annihilator or Reaper Tripod, EMP grenades, the blast from Enlightened and Awakened cyborgs or a cloaked Raider Buggy with EMP coils will render it immobile and helpless. A sizable number of Enlightened with well-timed EMP strikes could annihilate MARV without proper support. Even a single Awakened trooper spawned from a destroyed building could momentarily disable the entire epic unit. History Nod first encountered the MARV after the opening offensive on the Blue Zones during the Third Tiberium War. Several scout patrols were eliminated after encountering ZOCOM MARV's in the African Red Zone before one managed to transmit a warning before being destroyed. The projected result of ZOCOM's reinforcement was the loss of Nod influence in the Red Zone. Abbess Alexa Kovacs deployed LEGION into the Red Zone to locate and capture the Reclamator Hub where the MARV was maintained. An analysis of MARV wreckage and captured data allowed the Brotherhood to complete its own Epic Unit, the Redeemer, during the battle. Designs for the Redeemer and its production facility, the Redeemer Engineering Facility, were transferred to LEGION for immediate field testing. Ultimately, three MARVs were destroyed during the ferocious battle. MARVs were not known to operate after the Third Tiberium War as they were replaced by the new Mastodon Walker of the Fourth Tiberium War. Game Unit The MARV produces much less credits per Tiberium patch than a regular harvester: 115 credits per green Tiberium patch, and 230 per blue Tiberium patch, compared to 350 for green Tiberium and 700 for blue Tiberium. However, the MARV does not need to offload at a Tiberium refinery; it instantly converts into credits any Tiberium patch it moves over. Four infantry squads may be permanently garrisoned inside which adds weapons or abilities to the vehicle. The first infantry unit creates the front-left turret, the second creates the front-right, the third creates the back-left, and the last creates the back-right. Of the epic units, the MARV has the heaviest armor, the slowest speed, and the most infantry garrison points. In a one-on-one fight, ignoring garrisons and veterancy, the MARV beats any other epic unit. Unlike the other epic units the MARV may fire on the move. The main sonic weapon has a heavy splash damage, making the MARV slightly more effective against groups of clustered infantry. The MARV is capable of crushing any other non-epic unit. The MARV may be used to hamper an opponent's economy by quickly depleting Tiberium fields convenient to the enemy. Players have nicknamed the vehicle the "MARVester" due to its harvesting capabilities. Assessment Pros *It can assimilate up to four infantry squads, while the Redeemer and Eradicator can only support two and three respectively. *Strongest armored unit in the game - it can even withstand direct hits from superweapons. *Because of its size, it can crush even Purifiers, Avatars and Mammoth Tanks or any other non-epic unit. *The most profitable epic unit. It can disturb enemy harvesters and deplete their Tiberium at the same time. *Can annihilate a Redeemer or Eradicator easily if four squads of Zone Troopers or Zone Raiders are assimilated into the MARV. *Even without garrisons, a MARV beats any other ungarrisoned Epic Unit due to its massive armor. *Not vulnerable to Commandos, unlike Tripods, Purifiers, and Avatars. *If the MARV is garrisoned with four Engineers and used properly, it is a nightmare for enemy base defenses. *It repairs very quickly if four Engineers are assimilated into the MARV. *The tri-barreled sonic weapon's blast is deadly to large swarms of enemy units. *The most versatile epic unit, due to the number of garrisons. *At Heroic status, the MARV is very dangerous especially when garrisoned with infantry as the garrison pod abilities will also be multiplied by the MARV's veterancy status. Cons *Quite a big target for any weapon. *The slowest Epic Unit. *Vulnerable to swarms of heavy anti-armor units. *Swarms of aircraft are a nightmare for the MARV. Even with garrisoned Missile Squads, Vertigoes and Scrin capital ships won't be deterred. *EMP can disable it easily. *Expensive and difficult to deploy. A MARV and Reclamator Hub combo costs 8000 and takes 80 seconds. *The shortest attack range of any Epic Unit. *Has directional armor - takes more damage from the rear, unlike other Epic Units. *Vulnerable without support units or garrisoned infantry. *It won't generate funds from Tiberium if the player is already at their Tiberium storage capacity. *Too slow to chase even Harvesters, although its presence will deter them from the Tiberium field. *Steel Talons' lack of advanced infantry makes their MARV useful only as a self-healing meatshield. *Annihilator Tripods are a nightmare for the MARV. They practically cannot be run over because of their short-range EMP effect. Gallery File:CNCKW_Militants_And_MARV.jpg|Militants first see the MARV File:MARV CC3 Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art MARVNoTurrets CC3 Game1.jpg|MARV without any garrisons. MARVGunTurrets CC3 Game1.jpg|MARV with four garrisoned Rifleman Squads. MARVMissileTurrets CC3 Game1.jpg|MARV with four garrisoned Missile Squads. MARVEngineerTurrets CC3 Game1.jpg|MARV with four garrisoned Engineers. MARVGrenadierTurrets CC3 Game1.jpg|MARV with four garrisoned Grenadier Squads. MARVSniperTurrets CC3 Game1.jpg|MARV with four garrisoned Sniper Teams. MARVRailgunTurrets CC3 Game1.jpg|MARV with four garrisoned Zone Trooper squads. MARVSonicTurrets CC3 Game1.jpg|MARV with four garrisoned Zone Raider squads. Category:Epic Unit Category:Kane's Wrath GDI Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles Category:Elite Units